Talk:Wastrel's Demise
I'm pretty sure they got Demise and Worry mixed up in the text. WW is the one that deals damage if you don't cast, so Demise must be damage if you do. --Theeth (talk) 21:20, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :I think the difference is the part about the damage being proportional to the number of spells on the skill bar. --Karlos 22:26, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::I think they got the description of Wastrel's Demise right and just got confused about how Wastrel's Worry works. We'll find out soon enough. Either way, they need to lay off the eggnog. -- Gordon Ecker 01:50, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :::I take it, WD is a one-time Backfire with additional damage for each spell on the skillbar. In any case it's pretty sad that they got the effect of WW wrong on the official website. ANYBODY who has played a Mesmer for some time must have noticed the error. Obviously ANet's webdesign team doesn't play Mesmer. ;) -- 09:35, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::::It wouldn't be the first time they publish misleading info on their site *cough* damage explanations *cough* --Theeth (talk) 17:06, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Well they made it a real waste to bother linking these two skills as 'complimentary' when they both have similar counters to them. It would seem that Overload and WW would make a better pair based on their explanation.(Terra Xin 09:11, 6 October 2006 (CDT)) ::::::I can't see the relation between this spell and WW. According to the description, there is no way for the attacked character to react to this, and the bonus damage will occur pretty much always. Also, this is a spell, WW is a hex, this damages the target instantly, while WW has a 3 second delay. -- Sai Qui 02:55, 14 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::Because both WW and WD rely on the target NOT casting spells. Neither of them will be any effective if the target casts a spell.(Terra Xin 05:52, 24 October 2006 (CDT)) They've rewritten the description (along with a couple of the older blocks on that page). Wastrel's Demise seems like it is a version of Wastrel's Worry with more focus on spells. The new description isn't really any better, and I don't see why we should guess wildly at what it does when it's not plainly spelled out.24.53.130.233 22:21, 21 September 2006 (CDT) This spell ended up rather boring, no? Seva 14:55, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :It's certainly better than some alternatives that come to mind... *cough* overload *coughcoughcough* --Ufelder 02:35, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Significantly weaker in PvE due to monsters only having 4-5 skills on their bar. -Flypaper Well this looks pretty good, esp against monks who don't want to cast in fear of interruption.-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 11:22, 27 October 2006 (CDT) At level 16, it can deal 88 damage, in 1/4 of a second! Wow... Dr Titan 16:36, 30 December 2006 (CST) This... no. I mean, it could work... with Arcane Echo... maybe... ~~ LavaEdge324 17:03, 4 January 2007 (CST) Approx at Domination Magic level 18: Target foe takes 5...38 damage. If that foe is not casting a Spell, that foe takes an additional 3...8 damage for each equipped Spell. Hmm, let's assume favorable circumstances - you have Domination 18 (bleh -.-) and your foe's skillbar is entirely composed of spells. In that case you'd get 38 + 8 X 7 damage, or 38 + 56 = 94 damage. That is a lot of damage for just 5 energy, but honestly...if the foe has a full bar of just spells, it should be pretty hard to catch them not casting. Moreover, most players don't have just spells on the bar, even if it's only for Rez sig or such. Finally, I can't see anyone seriously using this in PvP (where it would be most useful) because it's utterly useless against Warriors, Assassins, Rangers, Paragons...and for the other classes it might or might not be useful. A Dervish doesn't necessarily carry any spells, for instance. And a Rit could be a Rit Lord with all Binding Rituals. Ele usually has Glyphs, Monks have skills like CoP and others, Mesmer has signets...etc etc. I'm gonna Tag this skill if no one objects. >< Entropy 14:31, 27 January 2007 (CST) :So... you've never played HA or GvG? --Fyren 16:05, 27 January 2007 (CST)